Sasuke Mirai Timeline Challenge Submission
by GashNanase
Summary: This is my story I am posting for HurricaneGohan94's Sasuke Mirai Timeline Challenge. Hope you enjoy!


Sasuke smirked down at Naruto from atop a cliff. Naruto glared back, his eyes crimson red with his pupils thin slits. The Kyuubi's chakra had progressed to the first tail, surrounding him like a large bubble.

"I'm impressed Naruto. I didn't think your power would go this far. You are indeed special."

Naruto let out a low growl. "Your point?"

"My point is that although you're special, so am I. You're not the only one with tricks up his sleeve."

At this point Sasuke had activated the Cursed Seal and the black flame like markings had begun to spread across his body. But something was different. On Sasuke's nose the markings began to form a diamond like shape, and suddenly the markings glowed bright purple and spread over Sasuke's body. Wings sprouted from his back, and the glow from the Cursed Seal faded. Sasuke's skin had turned a pale gray color, his eyes now jet black save for his Sharingan.

Sasuke gripped his left wrist, his smirk gone as he glared down at Naruto. Naruto bared his teeth and held his own arm out. Each of them began channeling chakra into their arm, forming their respective jutsu.

"Come, Naruto!"

Naruto roared and lunged through the air at Sasuke. Sasuke leaped from the cliff he was standing on and flew towards Naruto. They both let out their own battle cries before they made contact.

" **CHIDORI (A Thousand Birds)!"**

" **RASENGAN (Great Spiraling Sphere)!"**

As they collided with one another, their chakra mixed together. A black orb was formed around them, and then, it all went white. Naruto was sent flying, losing the Nine Tail's cloak. He slammed into the ground, letting a loud groan, and before he lost consciousness he tried to figure out why Sasuke wasn't on the other side of the lake.

Sasuke groaned. Everything hurt. He felt extremely weak and could only sit up a marginal amount. He glanced around at his surroundings and blinked in confusion, no longer seeing the Valley of End. Instead, he saw a mountainous wasteland that looked like the land of wind, with all of the orange rocks. He suddenly saw a large disc shaped object in the sky, seemingly flying, before he once again lost consciousness.

Some time later Sasuke was awoken by explosions and someone shaking him,

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Was he attacked by Frieza?"

"No, these are battle wounds but definitely not from ki. Seems to be more from physical combat and, blades?"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times. A short bald man in a orange gi was staring down at him and when the man noticed Sasuke had opened his eyes, his reached into a small cloth bag and pulled out a bean.

"Here, eat this. It'll fix you right up."

Sasuke decided if it was poison, death would at least release him from this ungodly pain, so he opened his mouth, allowing the man to drop the bean insid. Sasuke chewed and swallowed, sighing softly as a gentle warmth overtook him, overpowering any pain he felt. Then, he gasped in surprise as his flesh wounds welded back together without leaving scars, his bones seemed to reform themselves, and he felt a surge of energy smash into him. He felt great!

Sasuke stood and addressed the beings surrounding him. The bald midget, another bald man with what seemed like three eyes who was also taller and more muscular, a green man with antennae, and an average sized man with a scar on his cheek and jet black hair.

"Who are you? And what got you all banged up?"

Sasuke turned to the short one.

"My identity is none of your concern. I don't know how I got here, and my injuries were from a battle...the aftermath of which I'm assuming caused me to be brought here somehow."

Suddenly a large explosion followed by screams of pain from two different people filled the air. Sasuke glanced towards the sounds to see a man who looked to be quite capable of holding his own in a battle with spiked blonde hair flying towards them, along with another who had a similar build and hairstyle, but with black hair instead of blonde.

"Goku, Vegeta, I'm assuming Frieza is dealt with for good this time?"

Both of the males had landed and Sasuke blinked as the green man spoke.

"Yep, all clear! Hey who's the new guy?"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story! This is going to be my entry for HurricaneGohan94's Sasuke Mirai Timeline Challenge. There's more to come so stay tuned!**


End file.
